User blog:Dark Cyan/Parody of Wach Parodies 2. BranFu vs CyGIR (Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde)
If you won't do it, Wach, I will. This is a parody of wach's parodies. It's BranFu vs CyGIR. Connection? Duos that aren't Munkitteh, or as good as Munkitteh. I wrote this because I was bored. "Cyan wrote as himself! Oh no! Bias!" Just shut up and enjoy. 'CyGIR' This is getting good, Cyan! Like it should cuz GIRs in the hood, And if these scrubs don’t git gud, they’re gonna NEED a bigger blub! GIR, send me your verse first. After that, I'm gonna rock out On this Discord-dwelling small fish and a fellow college droput! I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then! We’re already more popular! That’s what happens when you don’t write about anything in particular! And kick the ass of pair of lyrically inadequate tricks Ask this forgetful goldfish about a REAL pair of dicks! Oh! KungFuGuy! KungFuGuy! I sent you a PM. Can you see? Mofo, you’re just a sad meme after you got REKT by Tom Green! (Ooh!) Was this your ‘STRATEGY’?! Pretty sure Sega wrote ‘Waggle my Balcony’! You’re just a pair of MunKitteh wannabes! Unoriginal hacks owe the wiki an apology! 'BranFu' Yo, Kung. You’re getting trash-talked by a pedo Lets go old school and Bran-Fu on these cartoon-fapping wierdos! I’ve seen less creepy child grooming from that Dinosaur, Barney So stand back! I’ll show these bitches how we do things in the army! Hey, GIR! Your Pinecest shipfics belong in the dustbin I’d say your raps are a wet fart but you get off on guffing! Why don't you twist upon deez nuts? I hear you're good at ball-busting! Your private roleplays are Killer-in-PM levels of disgusting! (Haha!) And we know you dropped the ‘writes’ because you don’t pen, Cy You'll get an ass-rippin' worse than when you were banned for Hentai! You're not a true duo. You write one character each, the wrong way Oh, but people don’t know GIR writes most of your lines, do they? 'GIR' Hey, Gary. You best chisel the rhymes of THAT loser, 'Fore I show him why Cyan CRUSHED Brandon for Best New User! 'Bran' You want some? Oh, should I get a Doc ready for war? Or will you duck your chicken-shit ass back into Drawer? 'Cyan' How could you try to paint us in a manner that thorny? You went and stopped your best friend from getting ahead in the Tourney! 'Kung' No, no, but Brandon would beat your ass in rap battle, and teach you a lesson Funny that you bring up Tournaments after your unlucky number Seven! Oh! Wait, shit! There goes my productivity! Excuse me, I’ve got to take some time of inactivity… 'Bran' Welp, better kill myself. Anyway, this wiki’s shit, So you twats can kiss my ass! Have the wiki. I’m sick of it… 'Kung' Oops, never mind. I’m back, hyped up and cheery! Where's Brandon? Fucking dammit! I can’t make a solo series! Once I find another partner, you two freaks will get demolished! New series co-written by Neo coming soon, guys! I promise! 'CyGIR' Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected Shoulda made more battles than three and leave their series neglected! It's kinda sad though, really, to see such talent slip by But we’re both busy too. But we won’t let our own series d- has been banned WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC.... .... .... ... WHO WON? BranFu CyGIR Category:Blog posts